


Scott

by supermaket_flowers



Series: MCU [3]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, No Dialogue, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Scott Lang, Scott Lang-centric, Short One Shot, There is no dialogue in here at all, literally the entire fic, luis is only mentioned, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermaket_flowers/pseuds/supermaket_flowers
Summary: Listen, Scott is just trying to be a good father but the universe keeps blowing his chances. It would give him a taste of what it would like to be a father to Cassandra Lang but then it’s torn away from him.Or,Scott is just trying to be a part of Cassie's life but he keeps missing so much of it.[A better title coming soon]
Relationships: Cassie Lang & Scott Lang, Cassie Lang & Scott Lang & Hope Van Dyne, Maggie Lang/Scott Lang, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Series: MCU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065071
Kudos: 2





	Scott

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that Scott missed so much of Cassie's life already and none of it was his choice annoys me so damn much and also why I wrote this fic.

Listen, contrary to what a certain few people say, Scott Lang is just trying to be a good father but the universe keeps blowing his chances. It would give him a taste of what it would like to be a father to Cassandra Lang but then it’s torn away from him.

He misses so much of her life and none of it is of his own choice.

First, he’s sent to prison for  _ four years _ , charged for a heist he didn’t even know was happening when Cassie is three years old. While he is behind bars, Maggie files for divorce even after making the promise that she would be with him  _ no matter what _ when they had gotten married.

Aside from that, he doesn’t really mind it in prison, he could have been sent to a different prison and things would have been different but he wasn’t and his days were spent wait for the end of his sentence. 

When he got out, one of the first things he does is show up for Cassie’s Birthday party because, well, he hasn’t seen the now seven-year-old in  _ years  _ and the way her face lights up when she sees him standing in the doorway makes him wish that he was never sent to prison in the first place.

Then his day falls apart, he finds out that Maggie married _ a cop _ and he’s banned from seeing Cassie at all. Which absolutely destroys the okay-ish day he had been having, then he asked Luis to tell him about the tip he had gotten and  _ then _ , they’re pulling off that heist.

The day ends with him shrinking for the first time and almost being washed down the bathtub drain.

After that, his life becomes rather routine and he’s working with Hank and Hope but he’s still not allowed to see Cassie. Which is one hundred per cent fine,  _ definitely _ .

But their whole situation is flipped on its head when Darren Cross makes the mistake of threatening Cassie and Scott, as Ant-Man, saves her from the crazy man while risking being stuck forever shrinking in doing so.

After that incident, Paxton doesn’t hate him anymore but seems to really like him? It’s kind of weird. After Maggie had thanked him for saving Cassie, she proceeds to do two things: allow him to see Cassie again and invites him over for dinner.

When Cassie gets the enlarged ant to keep as a pet as a gift, instead of arguing with him or yelling at him about it

The next couple of months are  _ great _ . Maggie lets Cassie spend weekends with him and she adores those weekends (he loves just spending time with his daughter, really).

Even with being on house-arrest for two years after going to Germany with the Avengers and that fight in the airport, Cassie still stays over on weekends. She doesn’t seem to hate him either anymore which is weird but nice.

The second major event happens the day he had been working on collecting Quantum particles for Ghost - Ava - with Hope, Janet and Hank on that rooftop with a mini Quantum Tunnel in the back of Luis’ van.

He had gone down into the Quantum Realm with the particle collector, obtained the aforementioned particles but his call to be pulled up had gone unanswered. He ended up stuck in the Quantum Realm for  _ five years _ , missing even more of his daughter’s life.

When he is finally ejected from the Quantum Realm into that parking garage, he doesn’t know it’s been five years but later when he asked someone what the date is, does he know.

But he doesn’t really consider it until he’s knocked on the door of Maggie, Paxton and Cassie’s house and a now- _ teenage  _ Cassie opened it.

It’s at that moment when Cassie is hugging him does he make the promise not to miss any more of her life, he’ll do whatever he has to keep that promise.

And its starting to look like he might just be able to keep that promise. He's not going to get too hopeful anymore, it might not last for long and he'll miss another five years of his daughter's life.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't expect you to leave kudos but please tell me how was it?


End file.
